Plug-in compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs) are plug-in-lamps (PLs) developed with plug-in bases that are attached to fluorescent tubes. The plug-in bases of the CFLs are designed to fit into the matched plug socket of a matched plug-in power outlet to replace traditional incandescent light bulbs. While CFLs last much longer and are more energy efficient than incandescent light bulbs, they are largely being replaced with light emitting diode (LED) PLs.
The plug-in base configuration used for a LED PL can depend on the type of ballasts being used in the fluorescent fixture that is being retrofitted. For example, where magnetic ballasts are being employed, the LED PL need to have a plug-in base with a 2-pin configuration. Where electronic or digital ballasts are being employed, the LED PL needs to have a plug-in base with a 4-pin configuration.
SUMMARY OF INVENTION
The present invention is directed to a LED plug-in lamp. The LED plug-in lamp includes a LED light engine that can have any suitable geometry for the application at hand including, but not limited to, linear, bent and curved geometries. The LED plug-in lamp, consists of a plug head with contact pins that are configured to fit into a matched plug socket or matched plug-in power outlet to power the LED light engine. The LED plug-in lamp illustrated herein has a single plug head. However, it will be clear to one skilled in the art that the present invention can have applications for LED plug-in lamps with multiple plug heads.
The plug head preferably has a fixed stage structure with protruding contact pins. In operation, at least a portion of the protruding contact pins retract within the plug-head through corresponding pin holes on the fixed stage structure. It is understood the pin contacts are in electrical communication with the LED light engine through all the necessary circuitry and wiring including, but not limited to, LED drivers, LED dimmer drivers or any other wiring and circuitry required to power and operate the LED light engine through the matched plug socket or matched plug-in power outlet.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the LED plug-in lamp includes a mechanical lever mechanism coupled to a portion of the contact pins for mechanically retracting the portion of the contact pins with the plug-in head. Alternatively, the LED plug-in lamp includes a wedge lever mechanism that retracts the portion of the contact pins within the plug-head. Regardless of the mechanism employed, the LED plug-in lamp preferably include a collar structure that rotates relative to the fixed stage structure which facilities, allows, or causes the portion of contact pins to retract into the plug head.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the plug head is a G24-type plug head that is capable of being converted from a G24Q 4-pin plug head configuration to a G24D type 2-pin plug head configuration when a collar structure on the plug head is rotated. Accordingly, the LED plug-in lamp of the present invention is compatible for use with light fixtures having electronic or digital ballasts and magnetic ballasts. The conversion from the G24Q 4-pin plug head to a G24D type 2-pin plug head can be reversible.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the LED plug-in lamp includes a plug head with a fixed stage structure, two retractable contact pins, and two fixed contact pins that protrude though a top surface of the fixed stage structure. The two retractable contact pins and the two fixed contact pins are in electrical communication with the LED light engine, as described above. The LED plug-in lamp also includes a collar structure that attaches to a bottom surface of the fixed stage structure through clip features, and is configured to be rotated relative to the fixed stage structure.
The collar structure preferably has two angled pin hole cover features with pin hole cover ends and two pin stop features. In operation, the two pin-stop features hold the two retractable contact pins fixed in a protruding position with the collar structure in a first position relative to the fixed stage structure. Rotating the collar structure relative to the fixed stage structure to a second position moves the two pin-stop structures out from under bottom portions of the two retractable contact pins such that the two of the contact pins can be retracted through the fixed stage structure through corresponding pin holes. Then, rotating the collar structure relative to the fixed stage structure to a third position, places the pin hole cover ends of the two angled pin hole cover features over the corresponding pin holes on the fixed stage. In further embodiments of the invention the ends of the two retractable contact pins include end guide features that fit into and move through matched channel guide structures on the fixed stage structure when the two retractable contact pins are being retracted, as described above.